ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Carnation O'Niell
Carnation O'Niell (born Sept 24, 1976) is a Canadian Professional Wrestler, better known by her nickname Carn. Also known for being the mastermind behind the man. Prior to her splash into professional wrestling, she experienced a great deal of success as a teenage gymnast. Early life Carnation O'Niell is a second generation wrestler. The O'Niells were constantly on the road due to her father and mother's involvement in wrestling. Her mother, Raquel, began her career as an interviewer for a once famous CWA where she met Carnations father, Scott O'Niell, it was love at first sight. Raquel became Scott's manager and four months later they wed infront of a sold out arena at Copps Colisium in Hamilton Ontario. Ten months later the first of five O'Niell children was born that being Carnation's older sister Daphane. There would be three other children born to the O'Niell clan before Carnation would make her first appearance to the world. Growing up around the ring for 17 years inspired Carnation to follow in her fathers footsteps and begin training at a famous gym in Calgary Alberta Canada. Carnation had just completed her training and was preparing herself for her first match in her first fed CWA, when her father substained a serious injury to his back and neck which forced him to retire and thus caused Carnation to make a promise to him that she would not go into wrestling. Due to contract issues Carnation could not keep her promise fully, she had to show up for her match which she walked out of, giving her one of two loses over the span of her career. It is in CWA and that first evening that she would meet a rookie to wrestling and her one true friend Cody Crow. They hit it off instantly and she began to manage his career to fulfill her contract obligations. She and Cody would go through many feds and challenges together. They would return to the CWA after the closing of one fed, BRAWL. It would be at this time that a veteran of the CWA would criticize, chastise and compare himself and his own daughter (then CWA women's champion) to Scott and Carnation O'Niell, it is these actions that would cause Carnation to gear up and break her promise to her father. Her anger combined with her knowledge and training would help her to prevail in the match and become CWA women's champion. Upon the closing of the CWA, Carnation would join three feds at once, WoWL(women of wrestling league), WoW and WoWa, and become women's champion in all three. It is in the WoWa that Carnation would leave Cody for a man that she thought was her soulmate, one Draco Lee, with whom she would wed and have the fairytale end. Carnation seeing Cody in need of a true friend came to his aid and persuaded him to join his once good friend Chance Wolfington's newly formed ACWA. She would guide him to victory once more and then onto the CWA-revised when ACWA closed. Back at home, her and Cody would dominate all opponents, in every challenge. Carnation would leave the CWA to join the ACWv2 and become HellCat Champion. She would leave the fed without a word to the owners due to character conflict with another diva, Kiana Araneta. Upon leaving the ACWv2 she would again come to the rescue of one mentally disturbed Cody Crow and travel to the EWE. With the lack of competition she would leave yet another fed. Finishing and Trademark Moves Sweet Feet™(HBK's sweet chin music) Blooming™ (five star frog splash) Carnage™ (walls of jericho) Championships and Accomplishments CWA women's champion (x5), WOWL women's champion (x8), WOW women's champion (x3), WOWA Undisputed Women's Champion (x4), CWA-R Women's Champion (x2), CWA-R Mixed Tag Team Champions with Cody Crow (x3), ACWv2 HellCat Champion Personal life * Carnation has spent the past year attempting to reopen the N.E.W. * Carn continues her search for the fed to call home and prove to the world the full potential of her abilities. Disclaimer This character is for efedding purposes only and is in no way related to Kimberly Page. Carnation O'Niell